


Smile for the Camera

by Suzume



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-19
Updated: 2002-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/pseuds/Suzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie causes Vincent some trouble, but this causes them to become closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the Camera

"Hey Vincent! Watcha doing?" called Yuffie. Vincent lowered his head and hastily shoved his wallet into one of the back pockets of his pants. The bright-eyed girl hovered over him. She squatted down in front of him and peered in into his unreadable crimson red eyes. "Hello? Vincent? What's up?"

He sighed, "Nothing really "

She grinned mischievously, "But I saw you put something in your pocket! What was it?"

His expression did not change from his usual uninterested, distrusting gaze, "That was my wallet."

She wrinkled up her nose and at him, "Vincent! I know that!" Yuffie relaxed again quickly, she was a person with many emotions that took turns replacing each other continually, "Well, if there's nothing special about it let me see."

His eyebrows bent ever so slightly, "No."

She leaned around him attempting to pull his wallet out of his pocket, "We'll see about that!" He grabbed her wrist and glared icicles at the teenager. However Yuffie was not fazed in the least- after a brief struggle Yuffie had Vincent's wallet in her hand and was running out of the room with Vincent close behind. She pulled herself up onto the roof and looked at her prize. The wallet itself was nothing special. It was black, like so many other things belonging to Vincent. Inside were only a few spare Gil, an ancient receipt from the Shinra Building's food court, handwritten directions to the Shinra Mansion, and three slightly bent photographs. Yuffie looked at each silently; a young woman in a lab coat, an angry looking man in a lab coat-was it Hojo? "No, it can't be," she thought to herself, and finally the same brown-haired woman from the previous picture with a beaming young man in a suit. Suddenly Yuffie was aware of Vincent standing behind her.

"Well, have you seen what you wanted to see?" he asked softly.

She hung her head in embarrassment, "Um, yes." Vincent carefully put all three photographs back. He sat down next to Yuffie on the roof. "Vincent, were those your friends?"

He felt the knot inside of himself tighten, "Yes. Me and my friends."

"Let's get our picture taken together Vincent. You have to have more than two old friends!"

He blushed slightly, "Oh, alright."


End file.
